It has long been established that without lubrication, many engines generate enough heat through friction to fuse the moving parts. Unfortunately, in many cases, the same compositions used for lubrication to reduce the friction can lose some of their viscosity over time, decreasing the efficiency of the engine.
To complement the common petroleum derivatives currently used, a host of commercially-available products have been introduced, with varying degrees of success. There have been such a large number of these additives that the United States Environmental Protection Agency will only evaluate fully developed products and then, only on a voluntary basis. Unfortunately, many of these products have little beneficial or sometimes detrimental effects.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide an engine oil lubricant composition that improves the efficiency of the engine.
It is a further object to provide a lubricant composition that provides cleaning of the engine passages while it lubricates.
It is another object to provide a lubricant composition that will not leave any deposits or residues within the engine.
It is yet another object to provide a lubricant composition that is economical and simple to use.